One Love
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: High-school AU. Dean and Castiel are in a new relationship and are trying to prepare for the difficulties they are likely to face as a gay couple. What shocks them is how accepting people are, but as always, someone has to jeopardise it all. Please R&R!


**Summary: **High-school AU. Dean and Castiel are in a new relationship and are trying to prepare for the difficulties they are likely to face as a gay couple. What shocks them is how accepting people are, but as always, someone has to jeopardise it all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. 

**A/N: **Okay, I'm doing a big clear-out of my fics that I know have no future. Completed fics, their sequels, and one-shots will stay. If you want a particular fic to be saved (and there are a few that will be because I feel that I can finish them), please either PM me, or review that particular fic you want to be saved. I'm trying to start over in all aspects of my life, including this clutter of fics, most of which are incomplete or unlikely to be finished.

Enjoy this new one! I have faith I will finish this one! It won't be too long. Maybe 10-20 chapters at the most.

* * *

**One Love**

**Chapter One**

The world seemed a brighter place all of a sudden.

Castiel Novak smiled as he saw a familiar person making his way towards his house. Looking through the bedroom window on that Friday morning, he let out a soft laugh, turning excitedly to grab his school bag and catching sight of himself in the mirror in the corner of his room. The fall was fast approaching, and with the start of a new term, Castiel had decided to try and dress more like a grown up and less like a kid. He was wearing a button down shirt, light blue with his sleeves rolled up, and a white t-shirt beneath it, with dark grey jeans and white sneakers. His hair was always tousled and 'sexed' up as people called it, and his blue eyes sparkled brightly as he grabbed his cell phone and keys, and headed down the stairs of his home.

"Dean!" He cried, throwing the door open before Dean even got to the bottom of the porch steps.

Dean Winchester, Castiel's new boyfriend, stood there all green eyes and cheeky grins, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with his steel-capped boots on which he wore a lot for school with his bag slung over his shoulder. Dean and Castiel had always been close, and after a kiss shared between them when studying at Castiel's house, their relationship had moved to a new level.

"Hey, Cas." Dean laughed, hearing Castiel call to his mother Amelia before closing the front door to the house and pulling Dean close to him in an embrace.

Dean pressed a gentle, nervous kiss to Castiel's temple and held onto him in return, gently rubbing his back. It would've been preferable for the two to wake up together, but that couldn't happen until they were ready to move to college or into an apartment. Castiel pulled away slowly, cupping Dean's cheek and tenderly kissing him.

"Good morning." Castiel whispered, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks." Dean smiled, blushing slightly, "What about you?"

Castiel then blushed softly, chuckled and laced his fingers with Dean's. He felt on top of the world. Since he and Dean had shared that beautiful and intense kiss, he hadn't wanted to be away from the older boy. It was seven in the morning, and the two were walking to school today. Their school started at seven-twenty-five and finished at two-fifteen, which gave the boys the rest of the afternoon to themselves. Both nervously walked hand in hand down a stretch of path at the side of an area of woodland which led to one of the main roads near school, trying to brace themselves for what could come their way.

"Try not to worry too much." Castiel said gently, "We could be okay."

"Oh, please..." Dean said bitterly, "I'm on the football team. They're really gonna like it that I'm gay. I mean, They'll start accusing me of checking them out in the showers and God knows what else."

"They might not." Castiel replied, "The guys on your team are good friends with you, Dean. Your sexuality won't change that, surely."

He pressed closer to Dean and rubbed his arm, pressing the softest kiss to his cheek. Dean took a deep breath and stroked his thumb over the skin of Castiel's hand and the other boy grinned at the contact.

"Besides..." Castiel began again, "You're dating the hottest nerd in school."

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel's lips. He adored that about Castiel. The boy could just bring a smile out of anyone. Even Ebenezer Scrooge wouldn't stand a chance against Castiel's sweet nature and charms.

"I'm dating the hottest guy on the planet. Never mind the hottest nerd in school." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's lips again.

"Dean!" A voice called from the distance.

Dean stopped dead. It was the captain of the school football team, Lucifer Adler, who everyone in the school looked up to and respected. Dean's heart leapt into his throat as he realised how his reputation could be tarnished.

"Oh...Hey, Castiel." Lucifer said with a kind smile as he approached the couple.

That's the kind of guy Lucifer was. He acknowledged everyone, whereas Castiel was seen by many as one of those kids who was just ignored and who no-one even bothered to get to know, but Lucifer was a good guy who had made the effort to get to know as many people as possible, and he included them in everything he could.

He spotted their hands, and Castiel saw Dean's face instantly go sickeningly pale. He squeezed his hand reassuringly and looked concerned as Dean appeared to feel very, very worried and nauseous.  
"I didn't realise you guys were dating." Lucifer said, as though it was the biggest surprise ever.

"Yeah..." Dean laughed nervously, "W-we are."

Lucifer looked at his team-mate and for some reason, he looked as if everything in his life had slotted into place. And Castiel understood what had happened. Everyone who knew about the relationship so far had said it was about time it had occurred, and that they had an idea that maybe both Dean and Castiel had feelings for each other.

"You know, I am so happy for you guys." Lucifer said, shocking both boys, "This is really great news. I hope you're happy together."

"Th-thanks...?" Dean said, unsure of what he was hearing.

Lucifer stared at him for a moment and then broke into laughter which made Dean and Castiel jump, but it was then their turn to stare at him in confusion.

"You really thought I'd turn on you because of this?" He asked, "Are you serious? Dean, I would never turn on you, or Cas. You're both good guys. Just 'cause you're dating, it doesn't mean we're gonna treat you differently."

Dean smiled with relief and Lucifer patted his shoulder reassuringly. Castiel could feel the relief radiating from his boyfriend, and it saddened him to think that Dean was this scared of his reputation being wrecked because of a relationship with the younger boy. Castiel felt a little hurt by this, but he could understand why Dean felt the way he did.

"Look, I have to catch up with the coach soon, so I need to go." Lucifer said, pulling his bag further over his shoulder as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I'll talk to you in Chemistry. See you later."

"Bye, Luce." Dean said softly, watching him head off into the distance, "Jeez..."

"See." Castiel grinned, "People are accepting."

With a smile, Dean nodded and ran a hand over his face. To him, the most difficult task was over. They now just had the rest of the school to face...

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far and please don't forget to let me know if there are any fics that you want saving! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
